


Evgeniya Marie

by Reina_malone



Series: The First Nine Months [3]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The First Nine Months [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/751932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Evgeniya Marie

After telling both of their families about Mickey’s pregnancy, things settled down. The months flew by and it was the easiest pregnancy that either Milkovich and Gallagher family had seen.   
  


Mickey hardly gained weight, the morning sickness went away after the first trimester. He was excited for his students to watch his bump grow and to experience their innocence while asking questions about baby Gallagher.

  
They Gallagher and Milkovich families through a baby shower for the soon-to-be parents. They didn’t have a color because they decided to not know the gender.   
  


Both families were excited to be able to buy gifts for their newest family member and Terry went overboard with gifts like teddy bears and blankets. He wanted his grandchild to have the best of everything.   
  


Frank and Monica started a college fund, just like they had with all their other grandchildren.

It happened on January 17 when Mickey went into labor. He’d been laying down after reading his students themes about what they got for Christmas and what they hoped to accomplish in the new year.

Ian was ecstatic about the impending birth of his child. He was frantic about getting to the hospital but at the same time, he couldn’t wait. Once they were at the hospital and settled into a room, they called their families.

Every Gallagher and Milkovich were in the waiting room waiting for their newest bundle of joy.

Only 7 hours after going into labor, they had a baby. 

When Ian went to get their families, he made the announcement.

”I would like for all of you to meet Miss Evgeniya Marie Gallagher. My beautiful baby girl”.

And she was beautiful. Black hair and blue eyes, looked just like Mickey. 

After everything was settled down and their families had left, Ian and Mickey were left with their little one.

”Are you happy, baby?” Ian asked.

”Of course. We’ve got a baby now. It’s all I ever wanted for us” 


End file.
